Chibi-Robo
|caption = Artwork of Chibi-Robo. |universe = |debut = (2005) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Robot |gender = Male |alignment = Good |company = Nintendo }} Chibi-Robo ( ) is a video game character who appears in Nintendo's series of games. He is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Chibi-Robo is a line of minusculus robots who are designed and sold by the fictional company Citrusoft. They are created for the purpose to make people happy. The appearance of Chibi-Robo has been consistent throughout all the games in the series: he is a 10 centimeter-tall chromed robot who has a black cable that ends on a plug coming from his rear, whom he uses to recharge his battery but may also be used as a lasso to grip far away things or even be used as an offensive whip. The first game, , has Chibi-Robo been given as a birthday gift to a girl named Jenny Sanderson by her father. Chibi-Robo is packaged with a small "Chibi-House" and an assistant named Telly Vision, who speaks on Chibi-Robo's behalf. Each of the one million Chibi-Robos in the world is supposed to collect "Happy Points" by doing good deeds for their owners, and must occasionally charge their batteries at electrical outlets. During the night, Chibi-Robo interacts with the toys that come to life when humans are not around. In the sequel, Chibi-Robo! Park Patrol, which takes place almost entirely outdoors, has Chibi-Robo tasked with revitalizing a park, something he can accomplish by growing seeds into flowers by watering them with a squirter, and then spreading more seeds by causing the flowers to dance using a tiny boombox. In the Japan-only game, Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Ōsōji! ( ) Chibi-Robo once more reprises his role a house cleaner to make his family happy. He is owned by a grown up Jenny Sanderson, who is now all grown up and living in a house with her son Keith and dog Lucky. Chibi-Robo's task in Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder doesn't focus on cleaning or performing helpful tasks, but rather, on collecting everyday objects like a roll of toilet paper. The more action-oriented Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash! has Chibi-Robo on an even different role he has yet taken in any game before as he must stop a race of evil aliens from stealing all the natural resources on Earth. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Chibi-Robo makes his appearance in Super Smash Flash 2 as a playable newcomer. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in the Chibi-Robo! series. His moveset is comprised of various tools that are used in his home game and also using his cable plug in a manner similar to a whip. He is ranked 14th in B+ tier on the current tier list. Trivia *Though he is not playable in the series, he is one of six character to later have a costume for Mii Fighters based on him in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He shares this distinction with Isaac, Bomberman, Tails, Knuckles, Mega Man X, and Zero. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo